Aoi Inoue
Aoi Inoue (井上 葵, Inoue Aoi) is a Chunnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is a member of Team Hayabusa and was a member of the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background Aoi Inoue was born into the Inoue Clan as one half of the world famous Gemini Twins. These twins are known to have massive reserves of chakra and genius-level natural ability with jutsu. When together and performing Cooperative Ninjutsu they are considered to be close to the level of Jinchūriki but are noted by their clan elders to be much less powerful than the last generation of Gemini Twins, since together they do not have all of the chakra natures in existence. Aoi did not have much of a choice but to become a Shinboi, since she was one half of the Gemini Twins. She did well in her studies at the Academy, being in the Top 5 graduates. Personality Aoi is considered to be a very beautiful young woman, but her harsh and unyielding personality has given her a reputation of being cold and hostile towards others. She is not a friendly person and has very few friends because of this. She tends to insult everyone around her, is incredibly stubborn, and is almost completely unable to see things from someone else's perspectives. This led to her being known as "Ice Queen" in the Academy. As she grows older, she becomes very attached to her teammates and sensei, stopping her insults of them and fiercely protects them, both from physical and verbal attacks. She is known to take her revenge swiftly, totally, and completely against those she feels has wronged her teammates, playing cruel and often dangerous pranks on those who insulted them. These actions lead to one of her nicknames, "Aoi oni", meaning Blue Demon. Appearance Aoi is said to resemble one of the previous Gemini Twins, Senhana Inoue. She has the same pale blonde hair and facial structure, but instead has bright blue eyes, leading many in the clan to believe that Senhana's Gemini Spirit has been reincarnated into Aoi. She is above average in height, often towering over the other boys and girls until adolescents. She is of average shape and build for a woman her age. In Part I, Aoi is seen to always be wearing her clan's signature colors, blue and black. She wears the standard blue Genin shoes that extend up over her knees and wears her Kunai Strap on her right leg. She wears the majority of her hair up, but has her bangs and two strands of hair on either side of her face loose. She also wears bandages on her arms to cover up her Gemini birthmark, feeling very self conscious about it and not wanting outsiders to know of her birth status when she travels outside of the village. Unlike many her age, she wears two bags on her lower back. This is because one holds her medical supplies and one holds her ninja equipment as not to accidentally grab poison instead of an antidote. At this point she is only just beginning medical training and can only perform advanced first aid from her mother, who works in Konoha Hospital. In Part II, Aoi rids herself of much of the extra fabric she wore when she was younger. She wears skin tight black pants, her Forehead Protector around her waist, and exposes most of her midriff, opting to wearing a pale blue wrap top around her chest. She wears a cropped blue jacket similar to a Konoha flak jacket, but does not have any extra pockets on it. Often when she fights, she will take off this jacket so it is not in her way. She again continues to wear two bags on her back, but these are larger bags than she wore in her youth. She also carries her Tanto sealed in a scroll in one of these bags, a gift from her brother. In the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wears the standard flak jacket of Konoha but wears her Forehead Protector on her forehead. Abilities Taijutsu Aoi is not very strong in Taijutsu despite her sensei, Hayabusa Kishitani , being a master of ninjutsu. She mostly relies on her taijutsu. Genjutsu Aoi was not very interested in studying genjutsu in the Academy, but is able to identify it and release herself and others from it. She doesn't, however, know how to cast it. Ninjutsu Aoi is most strong in ninjutsu out of the three basic ninja arts. She has practiced and mastered as many jutsus as she could in her chakra natures, Water and Lightning. Her repertoire of jutsu is quite long with basic to complex jutsus. She is known as a genius when it comes to ninjutsu, often being compared to the Uchiha's ability to master various jutsus. Nature Transformation Aoi is able to use Water Release, Lightning Release, and her Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release. After the death of her twin brother, Ryuu, she is able to not only use his chakra natures, but the ones they did not possess before. Summoning Aoi's summons a sable named Daiki who lives in Shikkotsu Forest . He is the leader of the sables of the forest and is very noble. He also has a very arrogant attitude, often making fun of anyone around Aoi at the time of summoning. He adds "-chibi" at the end of the names of those he knows, except Aoi. When he feels he's been insulted, he goes into a murderous rage and does everything in his power to assist Aoi in her fight against them. Bukijutsu Aoi has been trained in the use of a variety of different ninja tools, her father believing that an individual had no business being a Shinobi if they could not perform the basics. Her throwing ability is highly known as being one of the fastest of her generation. She prefers to use wired strings to create trick attacks and new angles to throw her tools. In Part II, she is often seen using a Tanto if she has to fight close with a target, instead of hand-to-hand. Through training with her sensei, she is able to use her blade in either hand just as skillfully and can switch between backhanded and front-facing styles seamlessly. Kekkei Genkai [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Storm_Release Storm Release]' '''is Aoi's chakra nature Kekkei Genkai. By effectively combining Water and Lightning natures she is able to create the powerful Storm Release jutsu. She however does not use these kinds of jutsu regularly if she is not alongside her brother, who's presence amplifies her abilities. This is mostly due to lack in confidence in herself and her ability to pull off the jutsu, but has shown on many occasions to have the ability to use Storm Release when not with her brother. She was also born as one of the famed '''Gemini Twins of the Inoue Clan'. These twins are known to be exceptionally strong, normally encompassing all chakra natures between the two. They are naturally perfect fighting partners and often do not need to verbally communicate in order to coordinate attacks. Combination Ninjutsu is also like a second nature to them, being able to preform jutsu in concert together since birth. Intelligence Aoi is known to possess a strong tactical and analytical mind. When their sensei is not present, her teammates look to her to form attack plans and strategies for accomplishing their missions. She is seen to have the best mind for battle strategy of her age, until Shikamaru Nara finally starts applying himself and quickly overshadows her abilities. She is, however, still a respected strategist and can often find faults in other's battle plans and strategies. She uses this ability to exploit weaknesses in her opponent's plans and is often able to end fights quickly. Stats Part I Chunin Exams Arc Aoi had absolutely no interest in participating in the Chunin exams the first time they became available to her team. However, when their sensei Hayabusa expressed her extreme faith in her team's success and seeing her teammates desire to participate, she begrudgingly agrees to participate. During the first stage of the exam, Aoi is immediately skeptical of the point of the test. She of course can easily answer the questions presented to them, but worries about her teammates. When they are presented the opportunity to forfeit the exam and witnessing Naruto's outburst, she and her teammates get the courage to stay and move on to the next part of the exam. While in the forest during the second part of the exam, she and her twin brother Ryuu were unable to keep apart from the first day. The natural pull of their powers increasing and the battle fueled adrenaline kept causing them to come back together no matter how hard they tried to keep apart. Finally, in frustration as the first day came to an end, Ryuu suggests that the two teams work together to find their sets of scrolls. Aoi isn't too keen on the idea, despising his teammate Yuko Kadokura. After threatening to leave the kunoichi for dead if she gets in her way, the newly establish 6-man team sets out on their mission to find scrolls. On instinct and without thinking, the twins jump from tree to tree side-to-side and in front of their teammates. To the amazement of their respective teams, the two are able to coordinate without speaking and fight as if they share the same brain. Whenever they come across another Genin team, Aoi and Ryuu are able to take down the team and take their scroll before the others even suggested forming a plan. While Aoi's team were relieved at not having to fight constantly, Ryuu's teammate Yuko only grew in frustration. Near the end of the exam period, right before the deadline, they are in the outer forest since most of the teams without their second scroll will be covering the area close to the tower, ready to ambush. Aoi and Ryuu had collected a huge pile of both kinds of scrolls, trying to narrow down the competition for the next round. While the group begins to discuss what to do with them, wondering if they should be brought along and maybe get extra points for it, Ryuu burns the extra scrolls after a silent cue from Aoi. The others are are in shock and start to yell at Ryuu, but Aoi comes to her twin's defense, saying it was the tactical thing to do. Their mission was a set each, and nothing else. Having extra only painted a bigger target on their backs and endangered their chances of completely their mission. Instead of letting the scrolls fall into enemy hands, it's better to destroy them. Unbeknownst to the group, those watching the Genin during this stage of the exam were impressed the twins, putting them on the short list for possible chunin promotion. During the preliminary fights, Aoi was matched up with Yuna Hayashi, a kunoichi from the only team from Kumogakure. The Jonin senseis were in shock, even the Hokage. Ryuu shouted at the proctor, Hayate, to redo opponents for the match. Hayate responded that it wasn't possible, even though he was also nervous about the match up. Aoi jumps down to the fighting arena, telling her brother to be quiet. Ryuu stares at her in shock, while every other Genin are looking to their senseis to clear up their confusion. Yuna joins her in the arena, looking nervous. Kakashi explains to the Konoha Genin that the Inoue and Hayashi clans have had a grudge against each other for as long as records go back. They have fought against each other since before hidden villages and even after their establishment. Battles during wars when the Inoue and Hayashi were on opposing sides had rumored to be the bloodiest out of any other battle during the war. Still wondering why everyone was making a big deal out of the match up, thinking it just a bad rivalry between clans, Ryuu further explains that because of their animosity, that should anything serious happen to either of them, especially death, that it could cause a war between Kumo and Konoha. All the other Genin look at the two girls with new prospective and anxiety. Hanae Sarutobi, Ryuu's sensei, says that if it came to that it would be on the Jonin to stop the match, as she looked sternly at Hayabusa, who nodded worriedly. Hayate started the match and immediately got out of the way. Aoi stared intently at Yuna, waiting for her to make a move. Yuna's nervousness only grew, and she attempted to the talk to Aoi. Yuna offered just to forfeit to spare them both from worrying about their clans, but Aoi felt like she was being tricked. She attacked Yuna with a water jutsu and sent her flying back into the wall. Aoi thought that Yuna's reluctance to fight was just a tactic, so she kept pressing her. Yuna was barely able to defend herself, growing more and more terrified of Aoi. Eventually, seeing the genuine terror in the girl's eyes, she withdrew, jumping back several feet from the girl. Yuna then screams that she does not wish to fight Aoi or Ryuu, or anyone from the Inoue clan. All she's ever wanted was to heal the grudge between their clans, seeing it as her one goal of being a Shinobi and a kunoichi of Kumogakure. She wanted to be the one to finally end all of the hatred and suffering. Aoi is shocked by her words, not really believing them but wanting to. Yuna gets up from the ground and walks over to Aoi, extending out two fingers to preform the Sign of Reconciliation with Aoi. Aoi had been suspicious at first but after seeing the determined look in the girl's eyes, extends her hand as well. While smiling at each other, both girls in unison turn to Hayate and forfeit the match. Everyone is stunned and when her fellow Konoha Genin ask her why she withdrew, she brushes it off saying she never wanted to participate in the exams anyways, but then locks eyes with Yuna on the other side of the room, and genuinely smiles at her, shocking everyone. During Hinata and Neji's fight, Aoi is visibly upset. She lets Naruto have all of the outbursts, but she was just as angry. She remembered their friendship in the Academy, a friendship the girls had sought out because it was expected of them because of the relationship between their clans, but it turned into a genuine friendship. Seeing her getting attacked by Neji so harshly, she just wanted it to stop. When the match is called, she's relieved, but sees Neji moving to attack her once again. While the Jonin stop Neji, Aoi appears at Hinata's side. The Jonin are surprised by her speed, but when Hinata continues to cough up blood Kurenai comes over. Aoi immediately starts first aid on Hinata. Kurenai is shocked that a Genin so young is already skilled enough to preform medical ninjutsu. She goes with the medical team who come to take care of Hinata and she doesn't return to see the rest of the fights. Konoha Crush Arc Aoi attends the finals with Hitomi, anxious about her brother's fight. They had trained all month long for the finals, knowing that only each other could make him stronger. Search for Tsunade Sasuke Recovery Mission Original Anime Arcs Interlude Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Akatsuki Suppression Mission Itachi Pursuit Mission Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant Pain's Assault (Arc) Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Epilogue Trivia Reference Naruto, the series and characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto Aoi Inoue created by AuraSpiritus Category:DRAFT __FORCETOC__